The Effect Of K-Drama
by Taskia Hatake46
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura mengabaikan Kakashi hanya demi Drama korea kesukaan nya ? / " Tunggu Kakashi.. Menurutku Lee Min Ho lebih mempesona " sela Sakura seenaknya. / AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL / RnR.


**The Effect Of K-Drama**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO , DLL**

 **~KakaSaku~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** " Aku pikir aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Kau mengatakan kau akan menikah, kau meminta ku untuk menjadi gadis Candy, dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku ? Apa kau bercanda ? "

" Aku membatalkan pernikahanku yang mahal dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti ini untuk mengeluarkan mu dari sana ! Dan kau pikir aku menggodamu ? "

" Presdir, kenapa kau melakukan ini, kau menakutiku "

" Saat kau pertama kali datang padaku dan mengatakan kalau kau bisa melihat hantu, aku pikir kau bercanda, dan mau menakutiku. Aku tahu perasaan mu. Aku juga takut, dan aku menerimanya "

"Apakah kau mengatakan ini sehingga aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi? Aku tidak menyentuhmu untuk menikmatinya .tidak menyentuhmu untuk menikmatinya. Tidak pernah aku melakukannya karena kau mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Kau tahu aku melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa membantunya dan karena aku membutuhkannya "

" Kau mungkin masih mempunyai alasan, tapi aku tidak. Aku heran kenapa aku masih mempertahankan mu disisiku saat semua perhitungan ku salah ! Dan itu karena. . . Aku Menyukaimu "

.

.

"Saat aku jauh darimu, aku merindukanmu dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku merasa pedih menatap ponsel untuk melihat jika kau menghubungiku, maka aku mematikannya dan tidak menjawabnya." ujar Joong Won sambil memeluk Gong Shil. **]**

 ***Settt***

" Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi ! " Kata Sakura kaget karna Kakashi tiba-tiba mem-Pause- Drama yang sedang mereka tonton di Laptop.

" Cukup Sakura " kata Kakashi menahan tangan Sakura yang akan menekan kembali tombol di laptopnya.

" Kau ini kenapa ? Apa kau tidak lihat ? Presdir **Joo Joong Won** baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada **Tae Gong Shil** , bukankah itu sangat Romantis ? " Jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk layar Laptopnya yang berada di atas pangkuan nya.

" Heh.. Romantis apanya? Saat pertama Presdir itu selalu bersikap dingin kepada **Tae Gong Shil** , dan sekarang ? Dia yang menyatakan Cintanya duluan, menyedihkan sekali " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

" Bukankah kau dulu juga seperti itu ? Kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku tapi saat terakhir, kau yang duluan menyatakan cinta padaku bukankah itu menyedihkan juga ? " Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mengingat masa-masa SMPnya. Sementara Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Oh ayolah ... Kakashi tidak suka jika harus kembali mengingat masa-masa itu.

[ Ya, saat itu Sakura baru masuk di sekolah menengah pertama, dia ingat betul saat itu dirinya adalah murid baru sekolah tersebut, saat Masa Orientasi Siswa, saat itu dia mengenal Kakashi. Dia mulai mengamati Kakashi dari kejahuan, berbicara dengan Kakashi pun sangat jarang, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah. Kakashi selalu bersikap dingin bahkan dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri, Sakura saat itu masih duduk di kelas VII sedangkan Kakashi kelas IX. Mungkin Kakashi saat itu sadar jika Sakura selalu memperhatikan nya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sakura, kenapa Sakura selalu mengawasinya, tapi Sakura hanya bilang kalau dia ingin menjadi teman Kakashi, setelah itu Kakashi menerima Sakura sebagai teman nya, walaupun Sakura selalu di abaikan tapi pada akhirnya sebelum Kakashi lulus, Kakashi menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura dan... ]

" Cukup ! Jangan membayangkan hal itu lagi Sakura ! " Kakashi mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun. " Aku tahu kau sedang membayangkan hal Menyedihkan itu lagi "

" Kau memang menyedihkan Kashi, tapi sudahlah aku akan menonton kelanjutan drama ini dulu " kata Sakura sekali lagi hendak menekan tombol 'Play' di laptop, dan sekali lagi Kakashi menahan tangan nya.

" Kubilang cukup, Saku kau datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi jam 7 hanya untuk melihat Drama Korea kesukaanmu, sesekali kau mengajakku menonton drama itu seperti sekarang, dan Seringkali kau mengabaikan ku " ujar Kakashi. Sementara Sakura hanya melamun dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

" Aku mengerti " kata Sakura masih memikirkan sesuatu, Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu sangat legah, akhirnya Sakura mengerti.

" Kakashi, bagaimana kalau kita menonton lanjutan Drama **'Ghost'**? Atau **' It's Okay Thats Love'** atau **'King2Herats'** bagaimana ? , kau tau kan pemeran utama Pria nya sangat tampan " Kata Sakura semangat, Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas, juga cemburu tentunya. Apa wajah tampan nya ini kalah dengan aktor-aktor kesukaan Sakura ?! Kakashi bingung kenapa kekasihnya tercinta ini sangat suka menghabiskan waktu menonton Drama, dari pada berduanan dengan nya. Oh Kami-sama .. Demi wajahnya yang tampan ini, kenapa Sakura tega padanya.

Kakashi langung merebut Laptop yang berada di pangkuan Sakura dan langsung menutup nya menyimpan Laptop itu di sudut sofa yang mereka duduki.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Kashi " seru Sakura kaget. Kakashi langsung memegang ke dua pipi Sakura, agar Sakura mau menatapnya.

" Saku dengarkan aku.. Lihat Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari **So Ji Sub** " kata Kakashi sambil memasang wajah serius nya yang tampan, yang tentu saja bisa memikat jutaan wanita di dunia ini.

" Aku juga lebih manis dari **.. Lee Seung Gi** " kali ini Kakashi tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis, sampai kedua lesung pipi nya muncul, senyum yang bisa meluluhkan hati semua wanita, termasuk Sakura.

" Lihat aku juga lebih mempesona dari **Jo In Sung** " kali ini Kakashi tersenyum simpul, mata sayu nya menatap Sakura sangat dalam.

" Tunggu Kakashi.. Menurutku **Lee Min Ho** lebih mempesona " sela Sakura seenaknya, membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil.

" Baiklah, siapapun dia aku tidak peduli, aku yakin aku yang terbaik dari mereka semua " lanjut Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum. Lalu dia mengalungkan kedua lengan nya di leher Kakashi.

" Kau tahu ? Apa yang membuatku menyukaimu ? " Kata Sakura pelan. Kakashi hanya menggeleng.

" Semua yang kau katakan tadi, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi... " Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, membuat Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis nya. Tanda ia tidak mengerti.

" Aku tidak setuju kalau kau lebih tampan dari **So Ji Sub** " kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Mendengar hal itu Kakashi memasang wajah datarnya, wajah yang sangat datar seperti seseorang yang tidak niat untuk hidup di dunia, sampai membuat Sakura harus menahan tawanya kali ini.

" Baiklah aku bercanda " kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura, perlahan wajah Kakashi mendekat Sakaru hanya diam dan menutup matanya, begitu juga Kakashi.

Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat menyisakan jarak beberapa centi, lalu..

 **'Hupp'**

.

Sakura menutup bibir Kakashi dengan telapak tangan nya, membuat Kakashi membuka matanya.

" Kau merusak moment romantis kita Saku " gumam Kakashi di balik telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura menyingkirkan telapak tangan nya dari bibir Kakashi, dan mengalungkan kembali kedua lengan nya di leher Kakashi. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

" Kashi .. "

" Hm "

" Aku harus melanjutkan menonton .. " Kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena Kakashi sudah lebih dulu mengecup bibir nya.

 ***Cuup***

" Aku rasa ini lebih romantis di bandingkan dengan drama-drama yang sering kau tonton " gumam Kakashi. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu membalas kecupan yang di berikan Kakashi.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih romantis dari semua drama yang pernah Sakura dan Kakashi tonton.

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **A/N :**

Apa ini ?! Saya merasa seperti sedang mempromosikan Drama korea xD tapi jujur Drama diatas adalah drama-drama kesukaan saya, oh ya ide ini mucul saat saya lagi bikin Chap3 dari 'Shukun No Taiyo', entah kenapa rasanya pengen aja bikin kayak gini

Ok ;)

Jika ada saran dan kritikan sampaikan saja di kolom Review *NoFlame*

Jaa nee ~


End file.
